Além do peso, encontrando o amor
by Meygan Kaname
Summary: Ele gostava dela mais do que gostava de churrasco. Ela adorava o seu jeito fofinho. Quando vemos além do peso, podemos encontrar o amor. [OneShot] [InoxChouji]


**Naruto** não me pertence, mas o Itachi é meu e ninguém tasca.

**Perdoe** se já existir uma fic assim, mas como eu nunca li fic desse casal e eu achei a idéia legal, acabei de escrever e estou postando.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Além do peso, encontrando o amor**

A kunoichi loira continuava a olhar com nojo para o modo como Chouji comia. Chouji ignorava os pedidos de educação da companheira e continuava a comer como se nunca tivesse comida na vida. Ele adorava churrasco, não era culpa dele. Asuma estava olhando pela janela, com o cigarro pendendo de leve nos lábios frouxos. Certamente Asuma estava pensando numa missão, mas especificadamente, na missão 'conquistar de vez o coração de Kurenai'. E ele, Shikamaru, continuava a olhar tudo com cara de tédio.

"Mas que saco, a Ino consegue ser mais problemática do que a Temari." – Queixa-se mentalmente o ninja quando vê a companheira ir ao banheiro totalmente irritada

"O que deu nela?" – Pergunta Chouji com a boca cheia

"Não sei, mas vai atrás dela para ver." – Diz Shikamaru entre bocejos

Shikamaru era inteligente demais para não ter percebido que Ino gostava de Chouji, mas a garota parecia querer ignorar aquele sentimento, sempre falando do bendito traidor Uchiha. Mas se o ninja contasse para Chouji dos sentimentos da companheira de equipe, seria o mesmo que assinar sua sentença de morte. A loira sabia ser assustadora quando necessário.

Chouji olha no corredor mas não vê sinais de que a loira esteja ali. Acreditando que ela estivesse lavando o rosto no banheiro feminino, o ninja decide esperar ali mesmo.

"Será que ela está muito brava comigo?" – Pergunta-se o garoto enquanto olha seu reflexo no espelho instalado no corredor

"Chouji, por que não está na mesa?" – Pergunta Ino com o rosto úmido

"Vim ver se você estava bem." – Diz Chouji se controlando para não pegar o salgadinho em seu bolso

"Só estava um pouco nervosa, mas nada que uma água na cara não resolva." – Diz Ino tentando inutilmente arrumar uma mexa de seu cabelo

Chouji então se aproxima da garota e coloca aquela mexa loira rebelde, igual a dona, atrás da orelha delicada da kunoichi.

"Obrigada." – Murmura Ino levemente corada

"Ino, você realmente odeia os gordos?" – Pergunta Chouji um pouco triste

"Não. Por exemplo, eu não odeio você, pelo contrário, eu..." – Ino se cala ao perceber que falou demais

O silêncio então predomina no local. Ino estava envergonhada demais para falar algo e Chouji chocado demais.

O ninja sempre gostou da companheira de equipe, até pensou em fazer regimes rigorosos por ela. Queria ser perfeito para Ino, visto que Ino era perfeita para ele.

"Ino, não sei porque você faz regime. Você é tão linda." – Diz Chouji levemente corado

Ino fica ainda mais corada e aqueles provocantes olhos azuis se arregalam um pouco, deixando a menina ainda mais bela.

Ao ver as bochechas carnudas no companheiro levemente coradas, a kunoichi permite-se pensar em como ele é lindo, não importando se ele é magro ou gordo. Afinal de contas, porque o peso tem que interferir no amor.

Com esse pensamento, a kunoichi aproxima-se lentamente do ninja, pegando na mão macia dele e apertando gentilmente.

"Eu gosto de você, Chouji-fofinho." – Diz Ino sorrindo lindamente

Chouji então decide saborear daqueles lábios que a tanto desejava. O garoto toma os lábios dela para si, desfrutando daquele sabor único. O cheiro dela invade suas narinas e ele fica mais do que hipnotizado.

A kunoichi corresponde de cara o beijo. Nunca imaginou que seu companheiro de equipe fosse ter um sabor tão bom quanto aquele.

Quando se separaram em busca de ar, Ino encara Chouji com seus lindos orbes safira, como se esperasse que ele dissesse algo, depois daquele beijo tão profundo e carinhoso.

"Ino, eu gosto de você muito mais do que gosto de chips. Seu gosto é muito melhor que o gosto de um churrasco. Eu realmente te amo, se você quiser, eu faço um regime." – Diz Chouji de forma séria, carinhosa e decisiva

"Chouji..." – Murmura Ino emocionada pela declaração de amor tão bizarra e tão linda – "Gosto de você do jeito que você é. Não precisa mudar. Agora vamos voltar para mesa, o almoço ainda não acabou." – Diz a kunoichi sorrindo e piscando o olho para o shinobi

"Certo." – Grita Chouji agarrando com delicadeza e firmeza a mão delicada da kunoichi e a puxando gentilmente de volta a mesa

Voltaram a almoçar normalmente. O último pedaço de carne ainda estava na grelha em cima da mesa, Asuma ficou observando para ver se Chouji ia se jogar em cima do pedaço de carne como sempre fazia, defendendo como se fosse um filho. No entanto isso não aconteceu. Chouji pegou o pedaço de carne rapidamente ao ver o olhar de Asuma para a comida, mas ao invés de devorar tudo, ele ofereceu a uma pessoa.

"Ino, pra você." – Diz Chouji levemente corado

Ino sorri agradecendo, ela divide a carne e dá um dos pedaços para Chouji que agradece o gesto sorrindo também.

Asuma fica com uma enorme gota na cabeça pensando que parte da história ele havia perdido enquanto Shikamaru dá mais um longo bocejo, quase dormindo em cima do prato.

Realmente, o amor é cego, por isso não vê idade, raça, vila, peso... Ino e Chouji estavam felizes independente do resto, e isso para eles era o suficiente.


End file.
